Units Battle Royale
Units Battle Royale or known by the Ryu as urayiaworurotabottinuyikodikoD, or by it's full English name as Doki Doki Units Battle Royale. is a old ancient game invented by the Ryu years ago, The games works like this you take turns with your opponent placing Holo Stones on the board, sometime the board as elemental spaces or rarity spaces or rank spaces, these spaces can only have the right ones other wise the holo stone will turned off and will not count, to win the the power level of your unit's holo stone has to be higher then your opponents, you have to defeat all of your opponents holo stones to win Predecessor it's predecessor was a more popular game called War of the Monsters, it had the same elements,ranks and rarities, however the only thing is they used cards and when used the Monster is real Elements The Game has elements as there are element spaces on the board like for example a grass space, it needs a grass element unit to work just pick a Holo stone that is a grass unit to work List of Elements Grass Grass is one of the elements and is effective against Water and Earth elements Water The Water element is one of the elements, it's effective against Earth and fire elements Earth The Earth element is another one of the elements, it's effective against lightning and fire Fire Fire is yet another element, Fire is effective against Grass Lightning Lightning Element is yet another one, it's effective against Water and Wind Wind The Wind Element is yet another, it's effective against grass Tech The Tech Element is yet another element Light The Light Type is yet another one, it's effective against Dark Dark Dark is yet another one, it's effective against Wind,Lightning and Earth Kyūkyoku no Yōso Kyūkyoku no Yōso is the final element an it's combines them all, it's effective against all types and by far most powerful, only 3 units have this element Ranks There is also ranks as sometimes your holo stone has to be specific rank to be in a rank space like a S rank holo stone unit on a S rank space List of Ranks ∞ Infinity is the highest rank, only three units have this Boss Boss rank is for units who act like bosses and have high health Z Z is one of the most highest ranks, some of the most powerful lie on this rank SSSS The SSSS rank is yet another powerful rank SSS The SSS rank is yet another powerful rank SS The SS rank is yet another powerful rank S The S rank is the highest rank for beginners A The A rank is a rank B B rank is yet another C C is yet another rank D D is yet another rank E E is the lowest rank Rarities Mythic The Mythic Rarity is the rarest by far and most powerful only 3 are part of this rarity Legendary The Legendary Rarity is second to last rarity just before Mythic, The Legendary units represent their elements Epic The Epic rarity is a rarity far more rarer then the rare rarity Rare The Rare Rarity has the most characters in it and is above uncommon and common Uncommon the uncommon rarity is yet another rarity Common Common is by far the most lowest of the rarities Power Level a power level indicates one power like a unit with the power level of 67 goes up against unit of 80 will they win, well the chances are low and thus they will lose so easily unless you are higher then one's unit, in order to gain more power, thee holo stone must upgrade, the only to upgrade the holo stone is to simply make the unit train, after training it's power level is more higher by 10 Sets When the game was created there was sets, there was 4 of them at first Set 1:Great Bronze Yorian Corps Great Bronze Yorian Corps is one of the first four sets, it mostly composed of Yorian Set 2:Super Silver Kuruin Battalion Set 2 composed of Kuruin in it's stones Set 3:Ultra Gold Dragon Legion Set 3 composed of The Ryu's decedent race the dragons Set 4:Ultimate Platinum Ryū Army set 3 composed of stones that are mainly the Ryū (Species) Differences between Original and Modern When the game was discovered by Humans, they decided to add some things and change some things * the modern version has Seasons * The Original version had a short story * the modern version has a full story * holo stones in the modern version are replaced by cards * some characters had their quotes changed (Example: Kuruin King's quote DOOM! was changed to BOOM!) due to mistranslation * The modern version has worlds based off time periods, while the original version was Ryuusaen, Yorian Homeworld, Kuruin Homeworld and Earth What are Holo Stones Holo Stones also known as Holostones are made from the mineral with the same name, that have been formed into a square like object thus Holo stones are made Category:Games